12 Goddesses of the Stars
by Children of Light
Summary: The world's greatest team- defeated! What happens when a mysterious team beats Inazuma Japan? The boys on going on a rollercoaster. And not the amusement park type. The dead brought back to life, secrets and fears, friendships put to the test... Are the boys ready to enter the world of magic? T for safety.
1. The World Greatest Team- Defeated!

_ Fire. That was the first thing the child awoke to. It was hot. A man had rushed into the room. "Chief! There's a baby in the room!" he shouted into a walkie-talkie. He rushed forward, carried her in his arms and ran out of the house. Outside, the baby saw the entire house engulfed in flame. She shouted the only two words she knew, "Mama! Papa!" The man gently stroked her head. Then, more men rushed out carrying her parents. A woman pressed her ear to their chests and pumped their chests a few times. She then shook her head. The baby's parents were covered with white cloths. A woman in a brown hooded cape went up to the baby and carried her away. The men did not move at all. The baby was confused. What happened? What is this feeling of loss inside her heart?_

Inazuma Japan has caused the world to enter soccer fever. They had won the FFI. But are they really undefeatable?

Kira Hitomiko had gotten a message. When she read it, she almost dropped her phone. "How…? I thought she… Argh! That girl is such a pain!" Kira Hitomiko called 4 of the orphanage's best soccer players: Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fuusuke. Kira Hitomiko also called Kudou Michiya, telling him to meet her at Sun Garden and to bring along every member, including the managers, of Inazuma Japan living in Inazuma Town. After that, she called Tsunami Jousuke, Kogure Yuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Hijikata Raiden and Tachimukai Yuuki, asking them to visit Sun Garden. She then called Teikoku, requesting that they sent Fudou Akio, Sakuma Jirou and Genda Koujirou to Sun Garden.

When everyone had arrived at Sun Garden, Coach Hitomiko explained the reason for the gathering. "Well, I'm not sure how true this is, but I got a message from someone claiming to have a team better than Inazuma Japan. They are challenging you to a match tomorrow at the nearby field. Endou, what do you think?" Endou Mamoru, Inazuma Japan's captain, replied, "Sure! It'll be fun!"

"Good. Rest up in dormitory tonight. Hiroto, give them a couple of rooms to stay in," Coach Hitomiko ordered.

The next day, everyone was waiting in anticipation for the mysterious team. Soon, a bus pulled up in front of Sun Garden. Out of the bus came 12 children wearing brown hooded jackets and black pants. Behind them was a person wearing a brown hooded cape. "I guess this is the team," Endou whispered to Gouenji Shuuya. After a few minutes of preparation, the match started. The team consisted of Endou Mamoru, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kabeyama Heigorou, Someoka Ryuugo, Gouenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio and Utsunomiya Toramaru. Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Tsunami Jousuke, Kurimatsu Teppei, Kogure Yuuya, Genda Koujirou, Tobitaka Seiya, Hijikata Raiden, Sakuma Jirou and Tachimukai Yuuki were substitutes. As for the other team, whose members were only differentiated by the symbol on their jackets' right shoulder, had 2 attackers, 5 defenders, 3 midfielders, one goalkeeper and one substitute, the one whose symbol was 2 pairs of parallel lines, one pair horizontal and one pair vertical.

The other team did not move at all. Someoka, taking this as a sign of arrogance, was angered and attempted to shoot with _Dragon Slayer_, but the goalkeeper, whose symbol was similar to a circle with the letter 'U' on top, kicked it back. In fact, the kick was so hard that Endou had to use _Majin the Hand _to stop it. "The goalkeeper… Endou had to use _Majin the Hand_…" Snatches of conversion were heard echoing through the field. After that, the team took the mysterious team much more seriously. The ball went back and forth, with the ball getting stolen from the two teams countless times.

After 15 minutes, the score was still 0-0, and the opposing team's coach stood up and pointed to the defender whose symbol was similar to the letter 'r' stuck to another 'r' in reverse. The player smiled. Gouenji rushed up to the goal but none of the opposing players stopped him. Warily, he approached the goal. Suddenly, the same defender the coach had pointed at used a hissatsu technique called _Wool Wall_. A wall of wool surrounded Gouenji and the minute his skin touched the wool, he fell into a relaxed state and did not realize the defender stealing the ball from him. When the wool disappeared, Gouenji woke up from his state of reverie. "Gouenji! What are you doing?!" Someoka shouted before giving chase to the defender who was running towards their goal. "Sorry! I don't know what happened! I suddenly just stopped thinking!" The defender dodged all their attacks and when he was right in front of the goal, he used the hissatsu technique _Wool Bomb_. The ball flew slowly towards the goal, so Endou decided to only use _God Hand_. The moment the ball touched Endou's hand, an explosion of wool hit Endou, sending him into the dream-like state which had also affected Gouenji. The score was now 1-0.

The other team still did not move, except for the defender who had scored. Shoot after shoot after shoot. More hissatsu techniques came up: _Wool Shot _and _Wool Cushion_. _Wool Shot _was an attack technique while _Wool Cushion _was a defense technique. Half-time. The score was 2-0.

"Coach, what should we do?" Endou asked both Coach Hitomiko and Coach Kudou. "I… honestly don't know. This team doesn't seem to have any tactics." Coach Hitomiko replied. "It seems like only that defender is attacking. Let's take a gamble. Defenders, block that defender. Midfielders, avoid that defender. Hopefully we can score in the second half." Coach Kudou ordered.

Half-time was up. Much to their surprise, the other team switched out the defendant for the substitute. The substitute joined the midfielders. "What?!" Kidou said. "Then, who will attack?" Kidou's answer came soon enough. The entire team. Many strong hissatsu techniques came up. From the goalkeeper, _Axe Recoil _and _Rampage_ deflected the shoot and the ball ended up in Endou's goal. It was like a bull charging across the field.

The remaining defenders, whose symbols looked like: a letter 'M' with a curved line crossing the last line of the 'M' for the 1st defender; 2 parallel horizontal lines with the top line having a gap in the middle filled with a letter 'C' for the 2nd defender; a symbol similar to the 1st defender's symbol but instead of a curved line crossing the last line of the 'M', the last line curls and points to the right with an arrow; a arrow with a dash on the straight line for the 4th defender, had both defense and attack hissatsu techniques too. The hissatsu techniques were: From the 1st defender: _Diver_, where the ball is kicked into the ground and shoots up next to Endou so Endou has no time to react, _Spica Lock _ and _Spica Hole_, where the attacker either is trapped in a ball of boulders or falls into a hole which causing him to lose the ball; From the 2nd defender: _Gravity Change_, which either sent the attacker flying or pinned to the ground, and _Gravity Core_, which causes the ball to become so heavy Endou can't catch it; From the 3rd defender:_ Sand Buster_, which summons a sandstorm causing the attacker to be blinded temporarily, and _Sand Spear_, a shot which is like a spear surrounded by sand; From the 4th defender: _Archer's Aim_, letting the defender have precise aim to know exactly where the attacker will move next, and _Heaven's Arrow_, an arrow-like shot.

The attackers' symbols were: the numbers '6' and '9' lying horizontally and 2 parallel wavy lines. Their hissatsu techniques were: for the first attacker: _1000 Sword Dance_, a shot with swords, and Armor Block, an armor-like defense technique; for the 2nd defender: _Giant Wave Attack_, _Water Beam_ and _Bubble Shot_, shots infused with water, and _Water Pillar_ and _Water Lock_, a defense technique which traps the attacker in water.

The midfielders' symbols were: For the 1st midfielder, the substitute, 2 letter 'I's; for the 2nd midfielder, a circle with a swirl from the top of the circle; for the 3rd midfielder, a letter 'N' with a swirl at the end; for the 4th midfielder, a curved form of the letter 'H'. Their hissatsu techniques were: for the 2nd midfielder: _Regulus Shot, Regulus Beam, Regulus Impact _and _Regulus Blast_, shots infused with light and _Lion's Brilliance_, the midfielder is enveloped with light hence blinding the players; for the 3rd midfielder: _Powered Shot_, an extremely powerful shot, and _Whirlwind Dance_, where the midfielder spins round and round, creating a mini whirlwind and preventing the ball from being stolen; for the 4th defender: _Psychedelic Fusion_, a shot fused with psychedelic colors; _Hypnotic Wall_, a defense technique which confuses the opponent and _Illusion World_, a technique which causes the attacker to believe he is dreaming.

The substitute finally made his move. He managed to perfectly imitate every hissatsu technique that had been used during the match. In the end, the mysterious team won 21-0.

After the match, the mysterious team's coach walked up to Coach Hitomiko and said, "I expected more from the world's best team, Miko-chan." Coach Hitomiko's eyes widened.

"Sakura."

** Well, this is my new piece of work. It might be slightly confusing as the mysterious team is nameless, but I will reveal their names in the next chapter. Reviews and criticisms appreciated. If you have any idea you want to add to the story, just write a review and I will try to fit it into the plot. By the way, the symbols on the mysterious team's uniforms are actually the symbols of the 12 Zodiac: Aries, Taurus, Gemini etc. Sorry if the descriptions of the symbols were lame, but that was the best I could do. I will try to write the next chapter soon, however if many people criticize with negative comments, I might decide to just scrap the whole story. The mysterious team is based on the 12 Gold Keys in Fairy Tail. I decided not to make it a crossover as Fairy Tail plays a minor roles and the mysterious team players can be considered OCs.**


	2. Meet the 12 Zodiac

"_Get out of the way." The man kicked the little child who was begging on the pavement. The little child shed a few tears of pain. Thankfully some sympathetic passers-by took pity on her and dropped a few coins into her bowl. The little child hoped that the money was enough for a loaf of bread. That was how the little child had been living, ever since her parents abandoned her by the road. Praying that today she would have enough money for bread. Her clothes were simply a white dress. If she needed water, she would drink from the jar of rainwater which she owns. She refills it whenever it rains. Today, however, a young woman stopped in front of her and looked at her. The young woman gave a warm smile and stretched out her hand. The little child, sensing a nice aura from the woman, took her hand, and together they walked off._

Inazuma Japan stared at the woman who had shocked Coach Hitomiko. She looked like a young woman in her early 20s. She had long green hair, tied into a ponytail. Her eyes shined lilac.

Endou, being that happy-go-lucky guy he is, went up to Sakura to shake her hand. "Wow! Your team is amazing!" Sakura chuckled. "Ne, Miko-chan. Stop gaping at me like a fish and do some introductions."

"M-Minna, this is Wakahisa Sakura. She was my friend in junior high and high school, until she died in our second year of high school."

…

"WHAT?!" Everyone jawdropped at the words 'she died'. "Geez, don't say that! I ran away from home. I didn't die. It's those stupid policemen who said I died!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why did you run away from home?" "What happened afterwards?" Those two questions were being yelled from random members of the group. "Well, people in school were making fun of me, and they had started making fun of Miko-chan, so I ran away. I thought that they would stop once I was gone." Coach Hitomiko had tears in her eyes. "Yes. They did stop after you left." Some of the boys looked at Sakura, thinking: '_Wow. She ran away to protect her friend.'_

Sakura continued with the second question. "I just wandered around for a few weeks, earning money by helping others in the town I happened to be in. Until I went to Mount Komaki. There was a huge empty patch of land there. I sensed there was _something_ there, but I couldn't see anything. Suddenly this girl appeared. I got a shock. It looked like she had materialized out of nothing. She had very long, wavy, blonde hair that reached down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards and large green eyes. She wore a frilly, pink, layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. She told me that I had a strong heart. Then she raised her hand, and in the huge area suddenly a town appeared. I couldn't believe my eyes. She brought me to the town and gave me a place to stay. I've been living there since then. In the town you don't use money. Everyone helps everyone. I had food, shelter and practically all I would ever need. Of course, I had to do my share of helping. So I help the town by taking care of these kids." Sakura gestured at her team. "But that's enough about me. Let me introduce my team." Everyone waited in anticipation to find out the identities of the players.

The defender who was switched out at halftime took off the hood of the jacket. It revealed a girl with pink shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. She blushed and stared at the ground. "Um… My name is Aries. Nice to meet you!" The boys' reactions were divided: Some thought, '_Holy crap she is cute!'_ While others thought, '_we got beaten by a girl?!' _Gouenji couldn't help but think of Yuuka.

Next was the goalkeeper: A girl with dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail and black eyes. She grinned at them. "Yo! The name's Taurus." '_Another girl_,' thought the boys. Tachimukai gulped. '_I have to get stronger.'_ "Sakura, is your entire team made up of girls?" Coach Hitomiko asked her friend. "Yes." The boys were all shocked at Sakura's response. "We. Got. Beaten. 21-0. By. A. Team. Of. GIRLS?!" Sakura glared at them. "Yes. Is there a problem?" The boys all yelled in fear, "N-No! Not at all!"

Next was the first attacker, whose hissatsu techniques were _1000 Sword Dance _and _Armour Block._ She had long, crimson red hair and green eyes. "The name's Cancer. Anyone call me a disease and I'll pound 'em." She cracked her knuckles and gave the boys a glare. '_This girl has serious attitude issues,'_ Burn thought.

Next, the midfielder whose hissatsu techniques were _Regulus Beam, Regulus Blast, Regulus Impact _and _Lion's Brilliance_. She had messy orange hair that was slightly longer than shoulder-length and hazel eyes. "Hi! I'm Leo!" She smiled.

Next, the defender whose hissatsu techniques were _Diver, Spica Lock _and _Spica Hole. _She had short pink hair and blue eyes. She folded her arms and said soullessly, "Virgo." '_I assume that's her name.'_ Gazel thought.

Next, the defender whose hissatsu techniques were _Gravity Change _and _Gravity Core._ She had jet-black hair ties into twin tails and brown eyes. "Hello! My name is Libra!" She giggled. _'It seems like the girls are named after the constellations,' _Hiroto concluded.

Next, the defender whose hissatsu techniques were _Sand Buster _and _Sand Spear_. She had shoulder–length red hair with white highlights and black eyes. "Tch. My name is Scorpio."

Next, the defender whose Hissatsu techniques were _Archer's Aim_ and _Heaven's Arrow_. She had long light brown hair and black eyes. "Don't be so rude, Scorpio. My name's Sagittarius. Nice to meet you."

Next, the midfielder whose hissatsu techniques were _Powered Shot_ and _Whirlwind Dance_. She had long white hair with a spiky fringe and blue eyes. "My name is Capricorn." Under her breath, she muttered, "Losers."

Next, the attacker whose hissatsu techniques were _Giant Wave Attack, Water Beam, Bubble Shot, Water Pillar_ and _Water Lock_. She had light blue hair tied up into a ponytail and blue eyes. She grinned and said, "Hey there! I'm Aquarius." For some reason, though, Fubuki thought her grin was slightly forced.

Next, the midfielder whose hissatsu techniques were _Psychedelic Fusion, Hypnotic Wall_ and _Illusion World._ She had black hair with white highlights and black eyes. "Hello! I'm Pisces!"

Finally, the substitute that was bought into the game at half-time and who was able to imitate all the hissatsu techniques used. She had shoulder-length orangey-brown hair and brown eyes. Kidou noted that she bore a striking resemblance to Sakuma. She smiled and said, "Hi! I'm Gemini. Or you can also call me Sakuma Ino. But I prefer Gemini." Ignoring the shocked looks everyone was giving her, she walked up to Sakuma and said, "Long time no see, Onii-san." Sakuma blinked a few times, tears formed in his eyes and to the shock of everyone, including Sakura and her team, Sakuma tackled Gemini into a hug.

"Ino!"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for so long! Gomenasai! Yeah, this chapter is basically to introduce the mysterious team. Answer to Shiranai Atsune's question: No, I'm not accepting OCs. Maybe another story. And thanks HachimitsuOukan for your tip! Sakura is completely my own, although I might have been influenced by the Vocaloid, Gumi. The 12 girls are somewhat based off the 12 Gold Key Celestial Spirits in Fairy Tail, and the girl Sakura met is Mavis Vermillion. Read the Story of the Beginning for more information. I repeat, this is not a crossover because Fairy Tail only plays minor roles for comic relief. You do not have to watch/read Fairy Tail to follow the storyline.**


	3. The World of Magic

"_Good luck, Onii-san!" The young girl cheered her brother on. "Hai! I'll win!" With a wave to his family, the young girl's brother ran to the field. "Oto-san, Oka-san, why can't we watch Onii-san play today?" The man smiled. "We're busy." He led the girl into the car and they drove off. After 1 hour, the car finally came to a stop. The girl looked out. "Where are we?" She did not expect her parents to glare at her. "Shut up and get out." The girl shivered in fear and followed her father's orders. He then picked her up, took out a relatively large cardboard box from the car, shoved the girl inside and started sealing the box. The girl was screaming for help. "Finally that little pain in the neck is gone." The girl cried. But her parents left. One hour? Two hours? The girl wasn't sure how long she spent in that cramped box. The lid suddenly opened. The girl looked up. A woman stared back down at her. "How could they do this to such a small child?!" the woman exclaimed. She picked up the girl and walked off. The girl, for some reason, trusted this woman. She trusted her more than she trusted her own parents. _

"Uh, Sakuma?" Kidou stared at his friend who was hugging this random strange girl. Sakuma just ignored Kidou and bombarded Gemini with questions.

"How are you?"

"What happened?"

"What's with the new name?"

"Whoa, slow down, Onii-san. I'm fine. I think I'll explain more during the ride," Gemini assured her brother. "That reminds me! Everyone, get on the bus!" Sakura ordered. "But it's too small for all of us!" Kidou argued. "Looks can be deceiving." Pisces winked at Kidou before running to the bus. "And if I were you, I wouldn't wait for Sakura to repeat her words." Kidou looked at Sakura who had a dark aura. "Get. On. The. Bus. Now." The others all gulped and yelled, "Yes, ma'am!"

Surprisingly, the bus was large enough to fit all of them. The chairs were in pairs. Aries sat with Aquarius, Taurus was with Leo, Cancer with Virgo, Libra with Sagittarius, and Scorpio with Capricorn. Gemini looked pleadingly at Pisces. "Hai, you can sit with your brother." The other girl smiled. "Thank you, Pisces!"

After everyone sat down – Pisces sat with Coach Hitomiko while Sakura sat at the driver's seat – Sakura started to drive. "Hold on tight!"

Within 5 minutes, the boys understood why Sakura advised them to hold on. She drove like a maniac. "H-How c-can y-you s-stand t-this?!" Sakuma asked his sister. He was shaking with fear and dizzy with nausea. "Oh, we're used to it. Hey Sakura! Can you drive normally for once! I don't want my brother to knock out!" Gemini yelled at the green-haired woman. The bus became to slow down and there were sighs of relief and a few 'Thank Kami!'s were heard.

With the bus at a normal pace, Sakuma managed to talk to his sister. "I'll tell you my side of the story first. After Oto-san and Oka-san brought me back home, I asked them where you were. They said that they had brought you out to a shopping centre and you had gotten kidnapped. The police searched and searched but they could not find you. I missed you."

The orangey-brown haired girl smiled. "I'll tell you my side. After you went to the field, your parents drove me to a deserted place, shoved me into a cardboard box and left. After some time, one of the woman from the town found me while wandering around. She brought me back and I stayed in the orphanage. I met the other girls and we grew up together. After one year at the orphanage, the head of the orphanage, Mavis, asked me whether I wanted to stay. She said that if I didn't, they could bring me back to my parents. But I didn't want to leave. I missed you, Onii-san, but your parents abandoned me in a box. In the town, everyone was friendly with each other. We knew each other by name and no money was required as everyone helped each other. I wanted to stay, so I told Mavis. She said that if I wanted, I could get another name. So that's why I'm called Gemini. Sakura was put in charge of us when she came to the town. She's like an elder sister to us."

Sakuma hugged his sister again. And for the rest of the journey, they talked about how they lived their lives after Gemini's abandonment. Soon the bus had arrived at Mount Komaki.

There was just an empty patch of land. "Now, before I show you the town, there's something we need to do. Miko-chan, are all these boys trustworthy?" Sakura asked her friend and smiled when the other woman nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you guys a secret. One that if you tell anyone else, I'll be forced to kill you. You've probably all heard of magic, right? I'm sure you all don't believe in magic. But magic is real. Just not like in the fairy tales."

The girls continued from there, ignoring the shocked faces of the boys. "Most people in the town learn magic from a young age. Like me, I use Wool Magic. The wool isn't used for attacking, though. It's used to relax the opponent." Aries raised her arm and pink-coloured wool surrounded her.

"Everyone can learn magic, but once they reach around seven to eight years old, the magic in them dies off. That's why most of us learn magic around the ages of three to five. I use Metal Magic. It can be for attacking or defending." Out of nowhere, a wall of metal appeared around the boys and promptly disappeared.

"In order for the world to be balanced, ten to fifteen percent of the human population must be magic users. I know this sounds unfair, you guys probably don't believe us and probably think we're crazy, but it's true. I use Imitation Magic. I can imitate anyone as long as I know their name and how they look like." Sakuma gasped as his sister transformed into Endou, yelled "Sakka Yarouze!" and transformed back.

"Of course, there are limits. Gemini, for example, cannot imitate people who are stronger than her. For example, she can't imitate people who are stronger than her in terms of strength, she can't imitate world leaders, and she can't imitate geniuses. I use Equip Magic, which allows me to equip swords and armour." Cancer summoned a sword and everyone broke out in cold sweat.

"We need to wear magic defenders when we leave the town. Magic defenders basically prevent us from using magic and possibly causing chaos. I use Light Magic, which can be used to blind others. But it can also be used to brighten up dark areas and stuff like that." A flash of light surrounded Leo and the boys had to cover their eyes.

"Every child is placed in a group. Then there is one adult who is in charge of the group. That adult has to take care of them, teach them and generally act like a parent. I use Earth Magic." Virgo flicked her wrist and a few rocks started floating off the ground.

"But we all have a specific mentor. A mentor is someone who uses the same magic as us and is supposed to teach us about our specific magic. Every mentor will only have one tutor at any moment. I use Gravity Magic, which allows me to control gravity, obviously." The boys stared in shock as Libra leapt into the air and floated around.

"The town takes in orphans to learn magic as only those who know how it feels like to be truly alone can understand the concept for magic and not go around killing everyone. Also, what kind of idiotic parents would willing allow the child to learn something that they believe did not exist? I use Sand Magic. The name is self-explanatory." Scorpio proceeded to summon a minor sandstorm.

"Once a child reaches the age of 18, they have to undergo a test to see if they can control their specific magic. If they pass the test, then they are free of their mentor and can leave the town without having to put on a magic defender, which, mind you, is freaking annoying. I use Arrow Magic." Sagittarius took out something that looked like a black bracelet, summoned a bow and arrows and shot the bracelet, causing it to shatter.

"Once the child passes the test, he or she can choose to either venture out to the outside world or stay in the town. Most choose to stay and work in whatever career they want to work in. I use Fighting Magic." Capricorn punched a nearby tree with unnatural strength, causing it to fall.

"Everyone in the town helps one another. We help each other to survive. The ones who can use Metal Magic help to forge objects, the Plant Magic users help to grow plants. I use Water Magic." Aquarius summoned a ball of water and manipulated it around.

"Usually it's your personality that decides what type of magic you use. For example, if you're a person who is very hot-headed, you'll probably use Fire Magic. I use Illusion Magic. That doesn't mean I like to deceive others, okay!" Pisces snapped her fingers, and suddenly they were standing in the middle of an ice field. Another snap of her fingers brought them to the beach. A final snap brought them back to the empty field.

But this time, the field wasn't empty. In fact, there was a huge bustling town.

Sakura grinned. "Welcome to Magnolia!"

* * *

**Finally updated! Well, tell me what you think: suggestions, tips, errors etc. Also, for the readers of Pairing Justification, apparently it's against the rules, so I took it down. Oh yes, the paragraphs at the beginning in italics are memories.**


	4. Field of Wool

"_You're back again?! How many times have you been abandoned?!" The caretaker of the orphanage yelled at the girl. That girl had been adopted countless times but was always returned. "It's not my fault. They lied to me. They betrayed me. So I hit them." The caretaker was very close to whacking the impudent girl. "You have one more chance. If this time you're returned, I'll send you out onto the streets!" When the girl saw the person who was adopting her, she got her hopes up. "Maybe… It'll work this time…"_

* * *

Sakuma's P.O.V

What the heck was going on?! First we get owned by a team of girls, then my sister comes back to life. Dammit I gotta remember to ask my parents what exactly happened when I get back. After that, we're taken on the bus ride from hell, then they started talking about magic. And before I even had time to process their words, In- Wait, Gemini starts dragging me into the town which appeared out of nowhere.

"Nii-san, you look confused." You don't say, Gemini?!

"What… What the…" I could only shake my head slowly.

We finally stopped in front of a building that looked like a dormitory. Sakura then told us that we would be staying for a while, so go get a room. Clothes and other stuff would be provided. When the question of our parents missing us was put forward, she merely said Hitomiko-san and Kudou-san will tell them we're at training camp.

I chose a random room and lay down on the bed, trying to sort out my thoughts. I soon came to the conclusion that thinking wasn't going to help. I needed to ask Gemini for answers.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality. "Nii-san? It's time for dinner." I got out and followed Gemini to a dining hall. Apparently the food was cooked by Taurus and Sakura. The food was really _good. _A few of the others even took three helpings.

After dinner, I caught up to Gemini. "Gemini? I need to talk to you." She brought me to her room to talk. Let's just say her choice of room décor was strange. The walls were lined with mirrors, making the room look much larger than it really was. I realised that once I walked into the wall.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Nii-san?"

"Gemini, what the heck is going on?"

"Oh, you're confused. Sorry I couldn't explain properly just now. Our parents never wanted two children. They only wanted one. But then I came along and they tried to make it work. But they couldn't handle two children. Don't ask me how or why, 'cause I don't know either. I was abandoned when a Seeker found me. Seekers are women of the town of go around, searching for orphans/abandoned children with strong hearts to bring to the town. I was introduced to magic and made many friends. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Why are there so many mirrors in your room?"

"I like mirrors."

Well that explained everything. Not. Well I guess I'll just go with the flow.

"Well, it's time for soccer practice. C'mon, Nii-san!"

What?

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Once everyone was gathered up, Sakura took them to the training centre. It was a huge building. Inside, there was a soccer field and a control centre.

"Sakura-san, why are we here?" Kidou asked. Sakura smiled. "Well, we told you parents you guys were at soccer camp, so might as well train you guys a little." At those words, Endou jumped up and yelled, "Sakka yarouze!"

Coach Hitomiko took it from there while Sakura went to the control room. "You guys will play against the girls. From what Sakura told me, the field would be 'different'. Oh, and the girls won't use hissatsu techniques. So try your best!"

All the boys wondered what Coach Hitomiko meant by 'different'. Well, all except Endou. He was jumping around screaming. "Endou…" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, let's get this party started! Sakura, we're ready!" Libra yelled. Sakura nodded and pressed a few buttons on the control board. Suddenly, the building shook as the soccer field changed…

… Into a field of wool?! "What the…" The boys took a step back. "Gemini, what…" Sakuma turned to his sister, only to find her on the other side of the field putting on her soccer shoes.

"Well, I guess we just play!" Endou said. Coach Kudou stepped forward and gave the starting line-up. Endou as goalkeeper, Gouenji and Fubuki as forwards, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kazemaru, Fudou and Kidou as midfielders and Tsunami, Kabeyama, Kogure as defenders. The girls had the same starting line-up as before.

Gouenji kicked off. And promptly fell down. "Are you okay, Gouenji-san?" Fubuki knelt beside the other boy, worried. "I'm fine, Fubuki. But the spikes on my shoes were caught in the wool."

And that was how the game went on, with all the boys tripping and falling constantly. To their surprise, the girls could run perfectly fine.

"How can you run on wool?!" Hiroto gritted his teeth. "Think on your feet, or, think on your shoes, Hiro-chan, and you'll figure it out~!" Libra sang before scoring another goal. "Think, huh?" Hiroto muttered to himself.

At halftime, the boys begged the coaches for help. "Please tell us how to run on wool!" But the two coaches shook their heads. "It's quite simple. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already, Kidou. The trick is their shoes." With that, halftime was over.

Like the first game, Aries was swapped out for Gemini. And the game continued. This time, Hiroto focused especially on the girls' shoes. And then he saw it.

The soles of their shoes were smooth, without spikes. "So that's why they didn't fall!" Hiroto realised. "But we can't change our shoes mid-game. Unless…" Hiroto immediately untied his shoes and threw them to the side of the field.

"Hiroto, what are you doing?" Kidou yelled to the redhead before falling _again_. Hiroto managed to get the ball before Cancer could steal it and started dribbling to the girls' goal.

"I see!" Kidou pulled of his shoes and ordered the other boys to do the same. Soon, they began to counterattack. By the end of the second half, the score was 5-9, with the 12 Zodiac winning.

"See! I knew you'd figure it out~!" Libra cheered. Sagittarius smiled and ruffled the shorter girl's hair. "How did you know, Hiroto?" Endou wondered.

"Libra gave me a hint about her shoes, and Coach Hitomiko also mentioned their shoes, so I focused on them. Then I saw that the soles of their shoes were flat. Since the soles of their shoes were flat, they didn't fall. We fell as the spikes of our shoes were caught in the fibres of the wool. But since we couldn't change shoes mid-game, the next best thing was to play without shoes."

Kabeyama rubbed his feet. "Although it hurt…" Sakuma laughed with the rest before turning to his sister. "So this is how you train every day?"

"Actually, there are twelve different fields, each designed by one of us. If it wasn't already obvious, Aries designed this field. I have a field with mirrors popping up everywhere. Pisces' field looks like someone threw paint everywhere. The different fields help us train in different aspects."

"Wow! Can we try all twelve fields now?" Everyone sweat dropped again.

"Endou…"

* * *

**I'm back everyone! To the guest reviewer, KYAAAAAAAAAAA: Yes, I guess you could call it that. Thanks to everyone who has been supporting my stories! I love (not in **_**that**_** way) you guys! I want to tell you guys, I've created an Inazuma Eleven Go RP forum. You can check it out if you want.**


End file.
